


Candle

by Aliypop



Category: Gotham (TV), Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliypop/pseuds/Aliypop
Summary: "What'd you forget?" Edward said seeing someone at the door the step of his apartment. It was a harsh stormy day in Gotham, and the power and heat were out. "Got a light?" The voice said still at the door. "I know you-you're You're shivering," Edward said as the other man walked into the small apartment with a slight limp still holding his candle.





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingscarlet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/gifts).



> So this started as an Idea when I was watching last nights Gotham episode and I made the idea of Tango Maureen for Tabithia and Jim but it dwindled down to Ed and Oswald as Roger and Mimi which then became this fic which was also a gift for a friend of my on tumblr so I decided to share it here. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"What'd you forget?" Edward said seeing someone at the door the step of his apartment. It was a harsh stormy day in Gotham, and the power and heat were out. "Got a light?" The voice said still at the door. "I know you-you're You're shivering," Edward said as the other man walked into the small apartment with a slight limp still holding his candle. "It's nothing they turned off my heat," Oswald said still shivering a bit from the cold of Edwards place. "And I'm just a little weak on my feet." he groaned sitting down. "Would you light my candle?". Edward tried not to blush to look at the other man. "What are you staring at?" Oswald questioned catching Edwards eyes watching him. "Nothing your hair in the moonlight you look familiar Can you make it?" He asked his hand placed on Oswalds lower back the rain still pouring hard in the window as the candle in Oswald's hands flickered. "Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning. anyway, what?" Oswald said in a sharp tone as he stood up looking out the window and then back at Edward with a smile. "Your smile reminded me of.." Edward began leaning forward before backing away once again. He couldn't fall in love with a guy who just randomly appeared in his apartment. "I always remind people of- who is she?" Oswald said in a flirty way to the taller man as his glasses fogged up. "She died. Her name was Kristen.." he sighed before shaking his head trying to get the image of her out of his head again. Blowing out the candle as he entered the room Oswald blushed "It's out again sorry about your friend would you light my candle?" he suggested as he sat on the other man's table with a slight smirk on his face. "Well," Edward said in a confused tone. "Yeah. Ow!" "Oh, the wax, it's-" Edward tried to say as he looked up seeing Oswald biting his bottom lip. "Dripping! I like it, between my-" he replied before Edward cut him off blushing. "Fingers. I figured... Oh, well. Goodnight." he sighed as Oswald was near the door. The rain beating even harder in the background as if it were creating a melody. "It blew out again?" Edward asked seeing him walk back in this time frantic. "No, I think that I dropped my stash," Oswald mumbled. "I know I've seen you out and about when I used to go out Your candle's out." He added paying attention to the rain outside again as there was now thunder. "I had it when I walked in the door it was pure is it on the floor?" Oswald groaned looking for his bullets he knew that if he couldn't find them, he'd be in big time trouble with Fish. "The floor?" Edward questioned taking a glance at him before trying to concentrate on something. "They say I have the best ass below 14th street Is it true?" catching Edward off guard. "What?" his eyes squinting a bit out of confusion. "You're staring again." a laugh came from Oswald's mouth. "Oh no. I mean you do, have a nice, I mean you look familiar" stuttering a bit as things became awkward around him. "Like your dead girlfriend?" "Only when you smile. but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else" scrating the back of his head. "Do you go to Mooney's Club?" Oswald smiled as Edward helped him back up. "That's where I work help me look.." He groaned still looking around. "Yes! They used to tie you up." Edward said with a laugh as he began helping him look. "It's a living," Oswald said bluntly looking at Edward blushing hard as his hand brushed against the others. "I didn't recognize you without the Umbrella .." he gasped a bit almost forgetting that there was even a storm happening. "Oh here it, um," he said before pushing a bullet under the rug laughing a bit. "What's That.," Oswald said his eyes wide. "It's a candy bar wrapper." he shrugged. "What'd you do with my candle?" Oswald sighed seeing that the flame on the candle was out yet again. "That was my last match.." Edward added as Oswald had now been standing right in front of him "Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon.." Leaning forward towards Edward almost in a kiss as Edward stepped back a few steps. "Maybe it's not the moon at all hear that GCPD's shooting down the street." he laughed sticking his head out the window pointing to where the action was happening a bit surprised that they were out in the storm. Sitting on the couch as he and Edward began laughing once more their hand's meeting. "Bah humbug." Oswald sighed playfully pushing Edward to the side. "Cold hands.." he looked up at him. "Yours too. big, like my father's, do you wanna dance?" grinning as Oswald had gotten up from the couch waiting for Edward. "With you?" "No, with my father.." He began rolling his eyes not even wanting to dance. "I'm Edward.." he smiled holding his hand out for Oswald to shake it. He didn't want to make things any more awkward nor did he want to swoon over him either but here he was in a power outage with a stranger who might not even be a stranger to him anymore. Oswald laughed taking his hand and shaking it as a blush rose across his face laughing a bit at his reaction. "They call me... Oswald " he said with a wink waving the bag of bullets in his face laughing as Edward sat there in shock watching him walk out of the room as the power came back on in his apartment. Walking back to his counter he found a slip of paper on it that said call me on it.


End file.
